An electronic device may include an enclosure and a cover secured to the enclosure. The cover allows for added features of the electronic device. For example, the cover may protect internal components of the electronic device. An adhesive may be used to a primary bond to secure the cover to the housing.
However, using an adhesive to provide the primary bond between the transparent piece of material and the housing has several drawbacks. For example, adhesives tend to break down when exposed to heat. Further, when the electronic device is a wearable electronic device, the adhesive may be exposed to skin oils as well as topical formulas placed on the skin, either of which may break down the adhesive bond formed by the adhesive. Further, when the electronic device is dropped, a load or force applied to the electronic device (from the drop) may cause the transparent piece of material to disengage from the housing.